Nuttin’ for Christmas
by OldAccount1
Summary: I’m getting nuttin’ for Christmas cause I ain’t been nuttin’ but bad.


Nuttin' for Christmas

I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.

**I would like to point out that I am aware it's after Christmas but I heard the song and this story just came to me out of nowhere, so I had to write it and now you guys have it! Please review.**

"What did you do Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?"

"I broke my bat on Johnny's head...somebody snitched on me."

_"I wanna play!" Wyatt shouted as he raced over to his friend Johnny. Johnny shook his head and turned away from him. Ever since he cut a chunk out of his hair and didn't take the blame for it Johnny hasn't liked him very much._

_"No way, just go away." Johnny said and Wyatt narrowed his eyes at him before he took a swing at his head and was shocked when he actually hit him and his bat broke in half. Mommy was NOT going to be happy with him._

"What else?"

"I hid a frog in my sister's bed...somebody snitched on me."

_Wyatt carefully glanced around the corner before he bolted down the hallway to his elder sister's bedroom and headed straight for her bed. He lifted up the covers with his empty hand and with the other he laid a frog under the sheets and quickly raced out of the room when he heard footsteps heading towards him. It was revenge, Melinda said he smelled like a monkey on his birthday and he knows that she hates frogs. So, it would be called revenge, right? Santa wouldn't penalize him for that._

"And?"

"Spilled some ink on mommy's rug."

_Wyatt carefully climbed up the shelf to get the bottle of ink. His mommy and daddy had told him many times that it was only to be used for the Book of Shadows and even then he wasn't allowed to touch it without one of them right next to him. Chris gulped nervously from his post at the door and glanced back at his brother and whined lightly. "I don't wanna do this, Wy!"_

_"Just hang on ya big baby," Wyatt responded before he grinned when he gripped the bottle of ink. Wyatt carefully started to climb down but before he could he slipped and he dropped the ink and it crashed on the ground...right on top of Piper's freshly cleaned rug. "Oops."_

"Keep going."

"I made Chris eat a bug....somebody snitched on me."

_"Just taste it." Wyatt said as he held out a small black bug to his baby brother and Chris rapidly shook his head from side to side but Wyatt didn't seem to care if his brother wanted to or not. He quickly wrestled Chris to the dirty ground and crawled on top of him before he pried open his lips and pushed the bug in. Chris gagged and struggled but he had no choice but to swallow._

"That was nasty!"

"We know honey, keep going Wyatt."

"I put a tack on teacher's chair...somebody snitched on me."

_"I triple dog dare you!" Johnny said with a smirk and Wyatt narrowed his eyes at the boy before he grabbed the tack and quickly raced to the front of the room where his teacher's chair was. Wyatt set it down with the sharp part on time and headed back to his seat, stopping casually along the way._

"...I know that's not all, young man."

"I tied a knot in Suzie's hair...somebody snitched on me."

_"You're stupid and gross!" Suzie exclaimed with a nasty look on her face while Wyatt narrowed his eyes. She smirked triumphantly and turned to look back at the teacher while Wyatt smirked also. However, his wasn't for the same reasons. He leaned forward and grabbed two chunks of her hair and made a knot in the back and pulled hard, making her scream._

"That's horrible Wyatt!"

"Keep going, Wyatt Matthew."

"I did a dance on mommy's plant but somebody snitched on me."

_Wyatt raced across the backyard to catch the football and jumped up and down when he managed to catch it. However, he wasn't paying very close attention and didn't realize that he was dancing on his mommy's plant, she was definitely not going to be happy with him when she went to work on his flowers._

"Hmm."

"Climbed a tree and tore my pants...somebody snitched on me."

_"Wyatt, keep those plants clean – they're brand new and I don't want anything to happen to them. Don't climb anything or get into anything for that matter." _

_"Ok daddy!" Wyatt exclaimed before he ran out the backdoor and headed right for the tree in the backyard. Chris followed at a more sedate pace and watched as his elder brother climbed the tree and only shook his head and headed inside to tell his daddy exactly what Wyatt was doing._

"You're bad Wy."

"Shut up!"

"Wyatt! Is that it?"

"Mmmhh." Wyatt stated as he sat down his pencil and folded up his piece of paper. He then put the paper in his red envelope and licked it shut before handing it to his Aunt Phoebe to mail to Santa Clause.

"What are you getting for Christmas young man?"

"Nuttin'. I'm getting nuttin' for Christmas cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad."

"That's right!"

Wyatt held up his fist to his baby brother and scrunched up his face.

"Since I'm already getting nuttin' I might as well enjoy it."

"Aunt Paige! Save me!"


End file.
